Uncertain Feelings
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Sebuah janji dan komitmen mengenai perasaan demi kebaikan bersama. Apabila hal tersebut memang benar untuk kebaikan, bukankah itu bagus. Tapi, mengapa justru sebaliknya. Empat belas tahun memendam perasaan itu,tidaklah mudah karena bukan kebahagiaan yang kau dapat. Justru rasa sakit karena memendam perasaan dan tidak mau jujur dengan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan selama ini.


**DISCLAIMER : Gundam SEED & Gundam SEED Destiny belongs to SUNRISE. The writer only own the plot of the story.**

**An AU Story, a bit fluffy, just some story that inspired from the writer's experience and reflection about reality.**

* * *

**Uncertain Feelings**

**By Fuyu Aki**

Pernahkah terpikirkan para pria berkumpul layaknya kumpulan ibu-ibu yang sedang membicarakan gosip terbaru? Sepertinya tidak, namun itulah yang terjadi di ruang ganti tim ekstrakulikuler sepak bola di _ORB International Academy_. Seselesainya para laki-laki SMA yang sedang puber ini latihan untuk pertandingan jurnas, seketika mereka langsung ribut ketika salah satu rekan mereka berseru tentang dirinya yang baru saja _official in relationship_ dengan gadis yang suka padanya.

Suara siulan, ucapan selamat, rentetan pertanyaan tiada hentinya menghujani pemuda itu. Sekejap mata, perhatian tertuju padanya. Mungkin dapat dimaklumi, berhubung mereka semua di tim sepak bola sangat fokus dengan latihan mereka dan hanya ada sedikit wanita di tim tersebut, yang tak lain adalah manager tim sepak bola itu sendiri. Namun, nyatanya kejadian tersebut tidak menarik perhatian semua anggota tim. Seorang pemuda _navy blue_, dengan santainya membasuh keringat di wajahnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang masih cukup bersih dan dengan rapihnya digantung di lemari ganti.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat padanya, Athrun? Kau kenal baik dengan anak kelas itu kan, Vino." Tanya pemuda berkulit tan yang ada disebelah pemuda yang ternyata bernama Athrun itu. "Sebagai kapten tim, tidak ada salahnya kau memberinya selamat dan menagih 'pajak jadian' kepadanya. Yah, namanya juga kehidupan sekolah."

Athrun melepas _arm-badge_ yang terpasang di lengan atas sebelah kiri, _badge_ tersebut menandakan kalau dia memegang posisi sebagai kapten tim, "Untuk apa? Menurutku itu hal biasa saja. Katamu barusan, ini adalah kehidupan sekolah. Berarti, jangan terlalu banyak berharap kan? Toh, kita tidak tahu apakah hubungan mereka itu benar atau hanya perasaan sesaat." Jelasnya.

"Wuiiiish, dinginnya….dari gaya bicaramu tadi, kau seperti ada masalah. _Mind to tell me, buddy_?"

"_Not really, I just don't want to congratulate him because, it is his own business. Not mine. Honestly, I'm happy for him, but I just don't want to make this matter bigger._" Jawab Athrun. Dia segera mengambil tas ranselnya dari lemari dan menepuk pundak pemuda disebelahnya, "_Beside that, I think you should prepare yourself to face Miriallia. She already waiting for you starts from the middle of our training. Don't make her angry, Dearka_. Sampai jumpa besok!" Dia pun keluar dari ruang ganti, meninggalkan pemuda yang ternyata bernama Dearka. Tanpa pikir panjang, Athrun pun menutup pintu ruang ganti dan dengan ringan melangkahkan kakinya ke gerbang sekolah, membiarkan Dearka yang panik karena telah membiarkan Miriallia menunggunya dan juga rekan-rekan satu timnya yang masih sibuk menginterogasi Vino.

* * *

Sambil membaca novel misteri dan suspense berjudul _'Hunters'_ di dalam bis, Athrun tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Walau sebenarnya dia terganggu, karena sekelompok pria dari sekolah lain yang tampak asyik bergosip ternyata ada juga di dalam bus yang dia naiki tersebut. Para pria tersebut asyik membicarakan hari yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya pada tanggal 14 Maret. _White Day_. Iya, _White Day_, hari dimana para pria memberikan balasan atau jawaban kepada para gadis yang telah memberikan hadiah untuk mereka pada tanggal 14 Februari lalu.

_White Day_? Humph, menggelikan, pikir Athrun. Itulah alasan mengapa Athrun tidak menegur Vino di ruang ganti karena selain menyelamati Vino, mereka juga membicarakan mengenai _White Day_. Athrun bukannya tidak menyukai hari-hari spesial seperti itu, namun menurutnya hal seperti ini hanya buang-buang waktu. Bukan berarti dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa pada hari _Valentine_, justru sebaliknya. Dia mendapatkan banyak hadiah, banyak bunga, banyak coklat, dia adalah salah satu siswa yang populer.

Apakah karena dia tidak mempunyai pacar? Oh, dia bukanlah tipe pria yang setengah-setengah dalam menjalani sebuah hubungan, justru dia tipe yang serius. Memang benar, untuk sekarang dia tidak memiliki pacar, tapi seorang gadis yang spesial dan sangat dekat dengan dirinya, tentu saja ada. Karena, baginya menjadi pacar yang memiliki hubungan tidak pasti untuk kedepannya sangat merepotkan, lebih baik menjalin hubungan ketika baik dari kedua belah pihak memutuskan hubungan yang serius, intinya menikah, membina keluarga, yah kira-kira seperti itu.

Bus berhenti di salah satu halte yang langsung menarik perhatian Athrun. Halte yang sangat familiar untuknya karena selain dilalui oleh bus yang dia naiki, tapi juga tempat dia sering bertemu dengan seseorang. Ketika pintu bus itu terbuka, muncul sosok seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang langsung membuat sudut-sudut bibir Athrun membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Gadis itu tampak bingung melihat susunan kursi penumpang dan senyum Athrun melebar karena melihat kekikukan gadis itu, "Cagalli!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Gadis bernama Cagalli itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum ketika dirinya berhasil menangkap sosok Athrun. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera berjalan ke tempat duduk Athrun yang ternyata memang kosong. Entah memang belum ada yang duduk di tempat tersebut atau Athrun sengaja membiarkan kursi disebelahnya itu kosong. "Hey, baru pulang? Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di jam seperti ini." Tanya gadis itu setelah mendapatkan posisi duduk yang nyaman.

"Biasa, persiapan jurnas." Jawab Athrun singkat. "_Kyudo _mu bagaimana?" dia balik bertanya ketika melihat busur panah yang terbungkus rapi oleh kain dan bersender di senderan kursi sebelah Cagalli.

"_As usual, training and training_…" jawab gadis itu singkat sehingga menghasilkan gelak tawa kecil diantara mereka.

Athrun lalu menatap lurus gadis disebelahnya yang masih sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri, entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu tapi, entah mengapa dia tidak bosan memandangi gadis itu. Cagalli Yula Athha, saudara kembar sahabat baiknya, Kira Yamato dan merupakan anak angkat dari salah satu rekan bisnis ayahnya, Uzumi Nara Athha.

_Awal perkenalan dengan gadis ini sangat unik, padahal mereka sebenarnya sering bertemu di pesta bisnis dimana ayah mereka selalu membawa mereka. Namun, mereka baru bertemu di Heliopolis State Junior High School. Saat itu, Athrun sedang membantu guru sejarah untuk membawa peta berukuran besar ke kelas Kira yang saat itu satu kelas dengan Cagalli, tidak sengaja salah satu ujung peta tersebut mengenai Cagalli tepat diwajahnya, spontan semua perhatian siswa tertuju pada mereka. Tidak ada yang berani tertawa pada saat itu, karena mereka tahu Cagalli merupakan gadis yang mudah marah._

_Setelah kejadian tersebut, Kira selalu mengajak Cagalli untuk bertemu dengan Athrun dan Lacus, kekasih Kira. Tidak hanya sekedar untuk mendamaikan Athrun dan Cagalli namun juga untuk menjadikan mereka teman. Cagalli menerimanya, asal Athrun tidak macam-macam dengannya dan Athrun sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil. "Awas kalau dia macam-macam! Tinjuku ini pasti akan melayang langsung ke wajahnya!" Ancamnya saat itu._

_Selanjutnya, mereka bertemu di salah satu pesta bisnis dan pastinya mereka diajak oleh orang tua mereka. Di pesta tersebut, baik Athrun dan Cagalli sama-sama terkejut. Bukan hanya karena mereka bertemu di pesta dan ayah mereka saling kenal, namun karena tidak percaya kalau dunia itu sangatlah sempit. Athrun yang terkejut melihat Cagalli memakai dress dan Cagalli yang tidak percaya kalau Athrun adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya ditambah dia tidak rela Athrun melihatnya memakai dress._

"_Pokoknya kau tidak boleh cerita pada siapa-siapa!" Ancam Cagalli lagi pada Athrun. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang pesta dan bersantai di balkon gedung pesta tersebut, sambil menikmati segelas fruit punch. Athrun hanya tersenyum dan memandang gadis disebelahnya, dia mengenakan one piece dress tanpa lengan dengan panjang diatas lutut. Warna dress itu pun cocok untuknya, hijau mint. Rambutnya disanggul acak keatas dengan berhiaskan jepit mutiara yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun manis. Sepatu dengan heels yang cukup rendah dengan warna yang senada dengan dress, kalung mutiara yang melingkar dilehernya, beberapa gelang dan sebuah clutch bag sebagai pelengkap benar-benar mempercantik dan mempermanis dirinya._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Athrun merasa dia jatuh cinta. Gadis ini sebenarnya sejak awal sudah menarik perhatiannya, unik, manis, sok kuat lalu apalagi? Entah apa yang cocok menggambarkan gadis ini karena dia memiliki kepribadian yang unik namun disaat yang bersamaan mengagumkan. "Hey, kau ngelamun ya?" Tanya Cagalli yang langsung menyadarkan Athrun yang larut dengan pikirannya._

"_Ah nggak…" jawab Athrun cepat._

"_Habis kau kayaknya dari tadi memandangi wajahku terus, ada yang aneh diwajahku?" Tanya Cagalli lagi._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Athrun dan segera meminum habis fruit punch yang dari tadi dia pegang._

"_Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan cerita pada siapa-siapa!" Ancam Cagalli lagi untuk mengingatkan Athrun._

"_Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat." Pinta Athrun._

"_Apa?"_

"_Bertemanlah denganku."_

_Cagalli tidak percaya dengan permintaan pemuda bersurai navy blue itu, "Berteman?"_

"_Iya, kenal baik denganmu, bercanda,bermain, mengobrol…yah, seperti itu…habisnya, walau Kira sudah mengenalkanmu, kelihatannya kau tidak mau berteman denganku. Ada apa? Aku kan sudah minta maaf tentang kejadian peta tersebut."_

_Cagalli menghela napas, karena pemuda yang dihadapannya itu ternayata cukup aneh, "Oke, tapi aku beritahu dirimu dari sekarang. Tolong, jangan jatuh cinta dengan diriku!"_

_Tolong jangan jatuh cinta dengan diriku!_ Kata-kata itu masih teringat dengan jelas di benak Athrun. Seakan-akan gadis itu baru mengatakannya kemarin. Athrun lalu menghela napasnya yang secara tidak sengaja menarik perhatian gadis disebelahnya, "Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyanya santai dan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecut. Senyumannya itu justru menghasilkan pukulan pelan pada bahunya, "Kau ini selalu begitu, sudah kubilang kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja, Ath!" Tegur Cagalli.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…" jawabnya.

Suara gelak tawa sekumpulan laki-laki yang dari tadi nampak sedang 'bergosip' membuat perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan. Melihat dan mendengar obrolan gerombolan laki-laki tersebut, Cagalli mendengus pelan, "Dasar laki-laki…tidak kusangka kalian senang bergosip…"

_Kalian?_ Alis Athrun membentuk kerutan, "Kalian? Apa yang dimaksud dengan kalian itu juga termasuk diriku yang sedang asyik mengobrol denganmu dan duduk disebelahmu, Nona Athha?" tanyanya dengan nada agak sedikit tersinggung namun terdengar seperti nada iseng, jelas sekali kalau dia sedari tadi ingin mengisengi Cagalli.

"Tentu saja! Buktinya, kau dan Kira suka ngobrol sembunyi-sembunyi ketika aku dan Lacus sedang pergi ke toilet setiap kita jalan-jalan." Jawab Cagalli mantap.

"Kami bukan bergosip, tapi kami-…"

"Ya, aku tahu Tuan Zala, berdiskusi. Entah itu benar atau tidak dan entah apakah benar kalian berdua berdiskusi." Sela Cagalli ketika Athrun sedang berusaha membela harga dirinya. Dia memang sering mengobrol berdua dengan Kira tapi, itu wajar karena mereka sahabat. Masih untung Cagalli mengira mereka sedang bergosip, bukan dikira pasangan GAY.

Tawa renyah langsung terdengar dari mulut Athrun, menarik benar-benar menarik. Persahabatan selama hampir 6 tahun ternyata tidak membuatnya bosan. Padahal mereka berada di SHS yang berbeda. Cagalli memilih sekolah elite khusus wanita, _Minerva Academy _dengan alasan dia ingin melanjutkan bisnis yakin, dengan masuk sekolah elite tersebut dia bisa mendapatkan akses yang mudah ke universitas bisnis terkenal di PLANTs.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak JHS. Athrun Zala, dibalik sikap menyebalkan sok _gentleman_ –padahal dia memang seorang _gentleman_-, dia adalah sosok yang bisa diandalkan, seorang pendengar yang baik dan seorang pria yang mengagumkan karena pola pikirnya yang dewasa dibandingkan anak-anak seumurannya.

* * *

Cagalli sendiri tidak menyangka dia bisa akrab dengannya. Insiden peta dan pesta bisnis lah yang membuat mereka dekat. Namun, kedekatan mereka dibatasi oleh pernyataan Cagalli, dia tidak mengizinkan Athrun untuk jatuh cinta padanya. Karena berbagai macam hal, atau memang itu adalah prinsip hidup gadis beriris amber tersebut. Sebenarnya dirinya sedikit menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu, karena tanpa disadari sosok Athrun Zala yang memiliki _charisma_ tersendiri telah mendapatkan posisi khusus didalam hatinya. Namun, Cagalli memiliki alasan tersendiri, untuk sekarang dia ingin fokus menyelesaikan studinya, kuliah dan kerja untuk memajukan bisnis ayahnya.

"Hey, sudah waktunya kita turun." Ucap Cagalli yang bersiap-siap turun di halte bus tujuannya. Rumahnya dengan rumah Athrun berada di komplek yang sama, walau berada di blok yang berbeda. Mereka berdua pun turun dari bus dan mulai jalan menuju komplek perumahan. Athrun seperti biasa, mengantarkan Cagalli menuju rumahnya, padahal Cagalli sudah memperingatkan Athrun kalau dia mengantar Cagalli dia justru mengambil jalan yang memutar, namun dengan santai dan cueknya Athrun menjawab, "ah, sekalian aku olahraga Cags. Lagipula, hari sudah mulai gelap."

Cagalli hanya mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Athrun dan dia sudah sering mendengarnya. Akhirnya, dia pun membiarkan Athrun menemaninya, lagipula tidak ada salahnya ada teman jalan toh, dia jadi memiliki teman ngobrol. Melihat luka lecet kecil di pipi dan siku Athrun, Cagalli pun mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tumben kau lecet. Latihan _bar bar_ apa yang kalian lakukan tadi siang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit kesal dan khawatir.

Athrun lalu menyentuh luka lecet dipipinya, senyum simpul kecil terlihatdibibirnya, dia tidak menyangka Cagalli memperhatikannya. "Ah, biasa Yzak, dia semangat 45 untuk mengalahkanku, padahal ini baru latihan. Tenang saja, ketika sampai rumah pasti aku obati dengan cairan antiseptik." Jelasnya berusaha menenangkan gadis disebelahnya, "Ngomong-ngomong apakah beberapa hari yang lalu terjadi sesuatu yang menarik?" tanyanya, berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Euh, itu…aaa…_white..white day_…"

Cagalli langsung tertawa melihat Athrun yang terlihat malu-malu dan terbata-bata, "Kukira apa Ath, ternyata _White Day_. Kau ternyata normal, ya? Syukurlah."

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Iya, ternyata kau sama saja dengan para pria yang lain. Membicarakan _White Day_ dan kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya." Kata Cagalli disela tawanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak ada yang memberiku apa-apa dan aku juga tidak membalas hadiah-hadiah yang kuterima saat _Valentine_."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bagiku, untuk apa kita menyatakan perasaan hanya disaat-saat tertentu. Toh, setiap hari, setiap saat yang namanya kasih sayang dan cinta pasti ada di dalam diri kita. Jadi, hari khusus seperti ini tidak terlalu penting."

Athrun pun mencibirkan bibirnya, "Hmmm…benar juga, siiih…..Tapi, kau membuat cokelat bersama Lacus saat _Valentine_ kemarin."

Seketika pipi Cagalli merona merah, "Ituuu…bukan urusanmu Ath!"

"_So, who is the lucky guy_?"

Cagalli mendorong Athrun yang wajahnya mendekat ke wajahnya, "_Don't you dare to ask me that, Zala!_"

Pembicaraan mengenai hubungan pun terhenti dengan ancaman Cagalli. Wajah cemberut pun terlihat di wajah Cagalli sedangkan Athrun, senyum-senyum. Tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka hingga mereka sampai di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan pagar berwarna hitam yang cukup tinggi dengan papan bertuliskan ATHHA, "Sudah ya Ath, sampai jumpa lagi!" seru Cagalli. Sebelum Cagalli masuk rumah, dia berbalik dan menghadap kea rah Athrun yang masih berdiri luar pagar rumahnya, "_Thanks_ ya! Sudah mau menemaniku sampai rumah. Maaf kalau kau jadi harus memutar." Tambahnya, "Hati-hati ya! Salam untuk Patrick-_san_!" Lalu sosok berambut pirang itu pun segera masuk ke rumah.

Setelah masuk ke rumah, Cagalli segera berlari kecil ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dan menghela napas panjang. Sakit, itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Hatinya sakit karena dia merasa perasaannya kacau. Dia sebenarnya merasa sangat senang ketika bertemu dengan Athrun di bis. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan aktivitas pulang bersama dengannya semenjak mereka lulus dari _Heliopolis_.

Cagalli ingat dengan ancamannya kepada Athrun. Dia tidak ingin Athrun jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan bermaksud dia merasa ke Ge-er an atau apa. Tapi, dia tidak ingin hubungan yang main-main. Bukan berarti dia punya trauma, namun menurutnya hal seperti ini bisa mengganggu pikirannya. Hal ini mengingatkan dia dengan temannya dulu, Ahmed. Ahmed diam-diam menaruh hati pada Cagalli dan ketika mereka sedang bermain, Ahmed rela mengorbankan dirinya ketika Cagalli hampir jatuh dari pohon dekat sungai. Ahmed langsung menarik tangan Cagalli yang berakibat dengan dirinya yang jatuh ke sungai dan hampir hanyut.

Kejadian itu membuat Cagalli mulai membatasi diri. Kepada teman perempuannya dia hanya berteman secukupnya, tidak banyak bicara dan tidak terlalu sering pergi bersama mereka, kecuali dengan MIriallia dan Shiho yang memang sudah kenal dengan karakter Cagalli. Sedangkan, pada teman prianya, Cagalli dengan jelas dan tegas menegaskan kalau dia tidak ingin mereka memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Cagalli, cukup teman.

Disamping itu, Cagalli menganggap masa-masa JHS, SHS adalah masa-masa puber dan naifnya para remaja yang beranjak dewasa. Jadi, jangan langsung mengambil kesimpulan apabila kau pacaran dengan seseorang kau pasti akan menikah dan menghabiskan kehidupanmu dengannya. Yah, itu pengecualian untuk Kira dan Lacus yang sudah pacaran dari JHS. Bagi Cagalli, kedua sejoli itu berbeda. Mereka serius dan mereka memiliki komitmen dan komunikasi yang baik. Berusaha memahami, menghargai keputusan dan kehidupan masing-masing. Apabila diibaratkan tokoh-tokoh dalam cerita dongeng, mereka adalah pangeran dan puteri dalam cerita , hal itu tidak berlaku pada Cagalli, karena dia bukanlah seorang tuan puteri yang baik bak di dalam dongeng. Selain itu, tanggung jawab perusahaan Ayahnya akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya, oleh karena itu baginya tidak ada waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

* * *

"Jadi, sampai kapan kalian akan membangun dinding tak jelas itu?"

Pertanyaan Kira yang aneh membuat Athrun mengerutkan dahinya dan mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Dinding?" Athrun memastikan kembali pertanyaan Kira, "Dinding apa yang kau maksud Kira?" tambahnya pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di atap sekolah sambil menikmati makan siang mereka, ditambah untuk menghindari serbuan para _fangirls_.

"Dinding persetujuan aneh kalian berdua." Jawab Kira dan wajah Athrun nampak terkejut, "Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu, Ath. Aku kembarannya dan aku tahu kebiasaan Cagalli, serta perubahan sikap kalian menandakan ada sesuatu diantara kalian." Tambah Kira sebelum Athrun berhasil menanyakan alasan Kira, mengapa dia bisa tahu perjanjian kecil antara dirinya dan Cagalli.

"Entahlah." Jawab Athrun sambil meneruskan memakan _sandwich_ yang dari tadi dia pegang.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Athrun, Kira tidak dapat berkata apapun. Dia kenal dengan Athrun sangat baik begitu pula Cagalli. Bagi Kira, hubungan mereka berdua sangat unik dan mereka berdua cocok. Kira sangat berharap baik Athrun maupun Cagalli akhirnya mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing dan melangkahkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih tapi, tampaknya hal itu bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Kau ingin datang ke pertandingan_ Kyudo_, lusa?" Tanya Kira, dia teringat kalau lusa adalah pertandingan _Kyudo_ terakhir Cagalli di SHS dan dia tidak tahu apakah gadis itu akan melanjutkan olahraga tersebut ketika masuk universitas nanti. "Pertandingan terakhir, kelihatannya sayang untuk dilewatkan." Tambahnya.

Athrun diam beberapa saat, ya dia ingat dengan pertandingan tersebut dan dia sangat ingin datang. Ajakan dari Kira, sepertinya tidak boleh dilewatkan. "Hmmm….boleh juga, kau mau menontonnya?" Tanya Athrun yang sebenarnya sudah tahu maksud dari obrolan Kira.

"Kalau kau tak sibuk." Jawab Kira, karena dia ingat Athrun sedang sibuk dengan Kejurnas tim sepak bola yang sama-sama merupakan kesempatan terakhir dia untuk maju ke Kejurnas di masa SMA.

"Nggak kok. Kutunggu di tempat biasa, jam sepuluh pagi." Ucap Athrun santai, dan dia segera memakan kembali _sandwich_nya yang tertunda, "Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu, lima menit lagi waktu istirahat berakhir."

* * *

Pertandingan _kyudo_ khusus puteri memang merupakan ajang yang tidak boleh dilewatkan, walau mungkin membosankan karena dituntut untuk tenang dan tidak ribut selama menyaksikan karena, khawatir para peserta terganggu konsentrasinya. Athrun terlihat serius menonton sedangkan Kira, yang mengajak Athrun, malah asyik bercakap-cakap dengan suara kecil bersama dengan Lacus yang ada disebelahnya. "Ah, giliran Cagalli!" Seru Lacus, yang kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mereka bertiga ke arena _Kyudo_. "Dia tampak mempesona ya, dengan pakaian tradisional itu!" tambah gadis bersurai pink itu, ketika Cagalli sudah berdiri di arena memanah dan mempersiapkan dirinya.

Tatapan mata beriris _emerald_ milik Athrun, tidak lepas dari sosok gadis itu. Dia tampaknya benar-benar ingin menghayati, mengamati dan merekam semua gerak-gerik gadis itu karena, benar kata Lacus, dia sangat mempesona. Walau banyak yang bilang dia kasar, tomboy, keras kepala, tidak cantik, tapi, tidak bagi Athrun. Cagalli memiliki charisma tersendiri yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona sebagai wanita. Apabila dia ingat ketika melihat Cagalli pakai _dress_ pertama kali, yang ada dihadapannya bukan wanita yang cantik, namun mempesona. Iya, Cagalli bukanlah cantik, manis dan imut namun dia adalah keseluruhannya, mempesona.

Dengan rambut yang diikat _pony tail_ acak dan pakaian tradisional _hakama_ serta atasan _kimono_, membuat Cagalli semakin memperlihatkan aura dirinya. Baju itu cocok untuk dirinya. Tatapan serius dan penuh konsentrasi ke arah sasaran. Bola mata amber itu nampak fokus, seperti tidak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya. Begitu tali busur dilepas dan suara teriakan gadis berambut _blonde_ itu terdengar, semua tatapan langsung beralih ke papan sasaran panah tapi, tidak untuk satu orang. Iris _emerald _itu, tidak melepas tatapannya sedetik pun.

Terlihat sorot kecewa juga dari iris _emerald_ itu, kecewa karena sosok gadis dihadapannya sangatlah mengagumkan dan tak tertandingi. Athrun kagum pada Cagalli karena sosoknya yang mandiri sebagai wanita. Namun, disaat yang bersamaan dia kecewa. Kecewa, karena sepertinya dia tidak bisa memenuhi janjinya pada gadis itu. Walau dia sangat senang karena hanya dialah yang mengetahui sosok lemah gadis itu.

"_Maaf Athrun-san, Cagalli-san sedang flu. Sepertinya, dia tidak akan masuk sekolah beberapa hari ini." Jelas wanita paruh baya berbadan gemuk yang merupakan pengurus rumah keluarga Athha, Myrna._

_Wajah kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah Athrun, "Apa…aku boleh bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Athrun._

_Myrna terlihat terkejut, ia lalu tersenyum mengingat Cagalli yang terlihat bad mood karena flu nya. Mungkin dengan kunjungan Athrun, dapat memperingan keadaan hati Cagalli. "Tapi, saya tidak ingin Athrun-san tertular dan sakit." Jelas Myrna._

"_Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, antibody ku lebih kuat darinya…" jawab Athrun._

_Begitu sampai ke kamar Cagalli, bukan senyuman atau wajah senang gadis itu yang Athrun lihat, namun lemparan bantal yang langsung mengenai wajahnya lah yang menyambutnya, "Mau apa kau kemari!?" bentak Cagalli. Walau sedang sakit dan dia susah bicara, dia masih bisa menegur pemuda itu dengan cukup lantang._

"_Menjengukmu…apalagi memang?" jawab Athrun dan bertanya balik sambil mengelus-elus batang hidungnya._

_Cagalli duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan jelas kalau dia masih pusing dan wajahnya merah karena demam, "Kau sudah dengar dari Kira kan?"_

"_Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan aku menjengukmu? Sekalian memberitahu tentang catatan pelajaran selama kamu tidak masuk." Kata Athrun yang langsung duduk di karpet yang ada di kamar Cagalli. Walau tomboy, Cagalli memiliki kamar layaknya anak perempuan pada umumnya, termasuk karpet dan meja kecil dan juga beberapa pernak-pernik anak perempuan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanyanya._

_Cagalli masih cemberut dan dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, "Aku benci, dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini."_

"…" _Athrun hanya diam karena tahu ke arah mana topik pembicaraan ini._

"_Aku, memang senang dengan diriku sebagai seorang Natural tapi, aku kadang-kadang berpikir sepertinya asyik juga jadi Coordinator, disamping keadaan otak yang berbeda, kekuatan fisik kita pun berbeda. Alangkah asyiknya ya….bisa melakukan aktivitas setiap hari tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan dirimu….." keluh Cagalli tapi, dia segera tersadar dengan ucapannya karena, Athrun bukanlah orang yang suka disbanding-bandingkan, "Ah, Athrun maaf aku nggak maksud…." Dia segera bangkit dari posisinya dan melihat Athrun yang menundukkan kepalanya._

_Melihat Athrun yang tidak menjawab dan mengomelinya, Cagalli segera duduk dihadapan pemuda itu, memegang kedua tangannya yang terkepal keras dan berusaha menarik perhatiannya, "Hey, Ath..aku-"_

_JDUK_

_Tiba-tiba saja dahi Athrun mengenai dahi Cagalli yang langsung membuat Cagalli mengelus-elus dahinya, sedangkan Athrun menahan tawanya walau jelas ada warna merah karena benturan di dahinya. "Hahaha…kau harus lihat wajahmu di cermin Cags!" ujarnya._

"_APA! KAU AJAK AKU-"_

_Athrun segera menarik tangan Cagalli ke dahinya yang merah. "Sakit loh, aku juga sama sepertimu…mau Coordinator atau bukan, aku juga masih bisa merasakan sakit. Seperti kata-katamu tentang hak asasi manusia, di kelas kewarganegaraan….tidak ada yang membedakan Natural dan Coordinator, karena kita sama-sama manusia."_

_Cagalli tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Athrun, yang pasti dia yakin darah ditubuhnya langsung naik ke wajahnya dan membuat wajahnya merah padam walau Athrun pasti sekarang sedang tidak melihatnya karena dia masih menunduk. "Oleh karena itu Cagalli, kau harus ingat nasihatmu dulu kepadaku, syukurilah apa yang kau miliki sekarang. Apabila kau merasa lelah, sedih, sakit aku siap berada disisimu, dengan kelebihan diriku sebagai coordinator aku tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti perang-perang yang pernah terjadi tapi, aku ingin menjaga dan melindungimu." Termasuk menjaga perasaanku, batin Athrun._

* * *

"Waaaah…..pertandingan yang hebat Cagalli!" seru Lacus yang langsung memeluk Cagalli begitu gadis itu keluar dari dojo _kyudo_. Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan pacar saudara kembarnya itu.

"Selamat Cags, walau cuman peringkat dua! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa mengalahkan Hawke suatu saat nanti!" Hibur Kira yang menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Cagalli.

Cagalli mendengus dan memukul pelan punggung Kira, "Suatu saat itu kapan!? Ini pertandingan terakhirku tahu!" jelasnya yang langsung menghasilkan gelak tawa diantara mereka berempat. Cagalli langsung senyum dan menepuk pundak Athrun, "Hey! Tak kusangka kau datang, kupikir kau sibuk dengan kejurnas tim sepak bola."

Athrun membalas senyum Cagalli, "Kira yang mengajakku, kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada agenda hari ini jadi, aku ikut. Ngomong-ngomong pertandingan yang hebat walau sayang kau kehilangan fokus disaat kesempatan terakhir. Kenapa?" Tanya Athrun yang ber-_high five_ dengan Cagalli.

Cagalli menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ng, ituuu….." sebenarnya pada saat kesempatan terakhir, Cagalli sadar kalau Athrun terus melihat kearahnya dan itu cukup mengganggu konsentrasinya. "Kepalaku tiba-tiba agak pusing, mungkin karena tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Biasa, tegang hahahaha….." Jawab Cagalli dan itu merupakan kebohongan. Athrun hanya mengangguk. _Sebenarnya aku tidak konsen gara-gara kamu Ath!_ Batin Cagalli.

Melihat Cagalli dan Athrun, Kira hanya bisa menyipitkan matanya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan raut wajah tidak suka, khawatir dan sebal. Dia tidak habis pikir akan sampai kapan dua orang ini akan memainkan 'janji' yang mereka lakukan. Waktu, waktu tidak bisa ditoleri dan tidak bisa diminta bergerak mundur. Waktu tidak akan mau menunggu hingga mereka mau jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing. Kira hanya bisa berharap, semoga mereka bisa sadar dengan cepat mengenai perasaan mereka masing-masing dan menghentikan 'permainan janji' yang bodoh dan konyol ini.

Sesuai dugaan Kira, waktu memang sangat kejam dengan manusia. Dia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan takdir apa yang akan dihadapi oleh manusia itu. Dia tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi orang-orang yang tidak menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik. Sudah sekitar lima tahun, tapi tidak ada yang berubah dari Athrun dan Cagalli, ralat yang tidak berubah disini adalah hubungan mereka.

Setelah pertandingan terakhir _kyudo_ itu, tidak ada kejadian penting. Semua fokus pada kesibukan masing-masing. Tim sepak bola Athrun masuk ke tingkat Nasional dan menduduki peringkat pertama. Hal ini membuat Athrun mendapat rekomendasi ke universitas yang dia incar walau bukan bidang sepak bola yang dia ambil, namun dia tetap mendapat predikat siswa berprestasi bukan? Lagipula Athrun juga termasuk pemuda yang cerdas.

* * *

Kira, Lacus dan Athrun berhasil masuk ke _Copernicus University_, Kira berada di bidang _programming_ dan Athrun di bidang mekanika. Sedangkan Lacus, dia lebih memilih bidang kesehatan masyarakat. Berbeda dengan Cagalli yang berhasil diterima di _Artemis Business College_ dan tentu saja dia mendalami bidang bisnis agar bisa meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Athrun juga diminta demikian, namun berhubung Ayahnya mendalami bidang bisnis mekanika dan otomotif, dia ingin mengetahui dunia mekanika yang memang kesukaannya dari dulu sebelum mendalami dunia bisnisnya.

Selama kuliah, tidak ada yang berubah hanya sekedar reuni atau temu kangen sesaat yang sering mereka lakukan. Obrolan kecil mengenai dunia perkuliahan, kerja praktik, juga sedikit tentang kehidupan pribadi, asmara dan masa depan. Baik Kira dan Lacus sudah memutuskan untuk menikah begitu mereka lulus kuliah. Athrun dan Cagalli yang mendengar kabar tersebut langsung menyelamati mereka dan siap membantu persiapan acara mereka. Tidak ada yang berubah diantara mereka, Athrun dan Cagalli bahkan hingga mereka lulus, menghadiri acara pernikahan Kira dan sibuk dengan perusahaan masing-masing. Mereka berdua terikat dengan 'janji' mereka.

Setelah setahun, akhirnya Athrun dan Cagalli bertemu. Setelah pada akhirnya Cagalli berhasil mengembangkan bisnis ayahnya dan setelah Athrun berhasil menggapai posisi _Head of Researcher_ di perusahaan Ayahnya. Mereka, secara tidak sengaja bertemu ketika sedang makan siang di suatu _café_. "Tak kusangka bertemu denganmu ditempat seperti ini.." ujar Athrun menghampiri Cagalli yang sedang asyik membaca perkembangan saham dari _smartphone_ miliknya.

Cagalli yang terkejut mendengar suara Athrun langsung mendongak dan melihat senyuman laki-laki itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu, "Athrun!? Kau sedang apa kau disini!?"

Athrun yang duduk dihadapan Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa kecil, café ini adalah tempat langganannya justru seharusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu, karena jarak kantor Cagalli cukup jauh dari _café_ ini. "Aku, mau makan siang. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu kemari, aku sering makan disini soalnya."

Cagalli langsung merasa salah ngomong. Dia baru pertama kali ke tempat ini dan pertanyaannya sebelumnya sama sekali tidak pantas dia tanyakan pada Athrun, "Ng…maaf…aku gak maksud, euh…aku mau makan siang…"

"Ke _café _ini? Tumben….kan jarak kantormu-"

"Ganti suasana! Aku…..aku hanya ingin sekedar ganti suasana…" jawab Cagalli cepat. Padahal sebenarnya dia sedang sebal dengan salah satu staffnya, lebih tepatnya rekan satu divisinya di direksi, Yuuna Roma Seiran yang memaksa-maksa dirinya untuk ikut makan siang dengannya. Athrun yang tahu ada yang disembunyikan Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa pelan dan memaklumi gadis itu.

Setelah itu, mereka memesan makanan dan makan siang bersama. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk berdua. Akhirnya, mereka bisa saling bertukar pikiran dan mengobrol seperti biasa, setelah kesibukan mereka selama ini.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu?" Tanya Athrun tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang menikmati _mille-feuille _sebagai makanan penutup.

Cagalli terdiam sejenak, "…..baik. Ada apa Ath?"

"Penasaran karena akhir-akhir ini kita jarang komunikasi." Jawab Athrun sambil mendentingkan jarinya pada gelas jus jeruk miliknya yang sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan beberapa buah es batu.

"Baik kok! Sibuk dengan _meeting_ dan lain-lain tapi,selebihnya aku baik-baik saja kok. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Asmara? Bagaimana?" Tanya Athrun tiba-tiba. Bukannya dia tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Cagalli, tapi dia ingin sekali tahu, apakah Cagalli pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang selama masa-masa jarang mengontak mereka. Sebenarnya ini salah Kira, karena beberapa waktu lalu,setelah sekian lama akhirnya Kira mengangkat kembali topik 'hubungan' ini ketika Athrun sedang berkunjung untuk melihat keponakannya, Leyna Yamato.

Cagalli sempat terlihat tegang namun, setelah beberapa saat dia tampak tenang, "Asmara? Hmmm…tumben kau ingin tahu, yaaah…bagaimana yaa…" Cagalli terlihat bingung, "Hmmm…sempat aku dekat dengan seseorang saat masih di tingkat akhir kuliah, sepupuku Rondo Mina Sahaku yang mengenalkan aku padanya. Kau ingat Mina kan? Saudara kembar Rondo Gina Sahaku yang anggota OSIS saat kita di Heliopolis…" Athrun hanya mengangguk, mengingat si arogan Gina.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian masa kuliah itu, "Aku, dikenalkan dengan Goud Vair, kenalan Gina yang juga teman Mina, dia dari jurusan _Finance_. Dia, pemuda yang baik namun hubungan itu tidak berjalan lancar, sehingga tidak berlangsung…."

"Kenapa?"

"Hmmm….sepertinya, saat itu aku tak siap dan yang ada dipikiranku adalah karirku…Goud lebih cocok menjadi rekan bisnis mengingat dia juga salah satu mahasiswa yang pandai," jawab Cagalli singkat. Padahal itu hanya sedikit alasan dia tidak ingin bersama Goud Vair, alasan yang lain adalah karena pemuda itu mengingatkan dia dengan Athrun. Dewasa, serius, penuh pertimbangan dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Selain itu, Cagalli tidak ingin Goud menjadi pelarian, pelarian karena dia tidak bertemu dengan Athrun, juga pelarian dari dirinya yang tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya. "Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Mengingat dirimu, aku yakin kau pasti jadi salah satu mahasiswa populer disana."

Athrun hanya tersenyum, "Sama sepertimu, aku sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis di universitas."

"Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung itu!?"

"Meer Campbell, dia teman dari Lacus. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu ketika dia sedang konser duet dengan Lacus. Gadis itu entah mengapa sangat mirip dengan Lacus….dia yang menyatakan perasaan duluan dan aku menerimanya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin….ingin ganti suasana? Aku tak tahu, yang pasti aku sedang suntuk dengan Tugas Akhir…" Jelas Athrun.

"Tak kusangka, kau ternyata suka tipe seperti Lacus. Aku pernah melihat foto gadis itu…." Ucap Cagalli dengan nada pura-pura kecewa, padahal sebenarnya dia benar-benar kecewa. Berarti _gossip_ saat JHS benar, kalau Athrun sempat dijodohkan dengan Lacus. "Tapi, setelah sekian lama kau menolak cinta para gadis, kau akhirnya luluh juga….aku jadi kasihan dengan Hawke bersaudara yang mengincarmu dari dulu…."

"Itu karena…aku…" Athrun tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya. Namun dia tiba-tiba diam.

"Ath?"

_Itu karena aku ingat padamu…itu karena hanya kau yang ada dimataku, hanya kau yang ada dipikiranku_…batin Athrun, namun dia tidak berhasil menyuarakannya. "bukan apa-apa…tapi, hubunganku dengan Meer, tidak berjalan lancar…"

"Eh?"

"Dia, mengalami kecelakaan dan memutuskan pulang ke kampung halamannya…"

"Kau tidak menyusulnya?"

"Semua, serba mendadak. Saat itu aku sedang mempersiapkan sidangku dan ternyata, sudah ada seseorang yang lebih bisa diandalkan dibandingkan diriku…"

"Maksudmu? Dia, menduakanmu?" Cagalli terdengar kecewa dan terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dan sangat jahat sekali seorang gadis menduakan Athrun yang merupakan idola banyak wanita.

"Salah satu sahabatku, Heine ternyata juga menaruh hati padanya. Ketika kecelakaan terjadi dan selama dia diarawat, Heine ada disisinya dan sering datang. Di saat keadaan seperti itu, kita bisa tahu siapa yang teman siapa yang bukan. Siapa yang peduli dan siapa yang tidak peduli. Aku, tidak seperti Heine….aku terlalu larut dengan Tugas Akhir dan Sidangku hingga akhirnya, dia meninggalkanku…."

Cagalli lalu menggenggam tangan Athrun yang jelas sekali Cagalli tahu, Athrun sangat menyesal, "Tenang Ath, kau pasti akan menemukan yang lebih baik daripada dirinya…."

Iris emerald Athrun bertatapan langsung dengan iris amber Cagalli yang memancarkan ketenangan. _Aku sudah menemukannya namun, namun aku tidak bisa meraihnya…apa yan harus kulakukan agar kau menyadarinya…agar kau mau menerimaku…_batinnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kita melanggar prinsip hubungan kita." Ujar Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Iya, dulu kita menyatakan kalau kita ingin menjalin hubungan yang serius bukan sekedar cinta monyet…tapi, tidak kusangka kita akan mengalaminya di masa-masa kuliah. Kukira, masa-masa kuliah bukanlah masa-masa naïf seperti di JHS atau SHS. Kupikir aku sudah mantap dengan rencana masa depanku…." Jelas Cagalli.

"Iya, aku juga berpikir demikian Cags. Kupikir, aku sudah siap sebagai seorang pria dengan keberadaan seorang wanita disetiap rencana masa depanku…tapi, tidak berjalan lancar ternyata…." Ujar Athrun.

_Karena, dia bukan dirimu_, batin mereka berdua.

* * *

Angin musim gugur mulai menusuk tubuh. Orang-orang mulai mengenakan pakaian yang tebal dan menutupi leher mereka dengan syal atau _scarf_. Sudah sekitar enam bulan Athrun dan Cagalli bertemu, entah mengapa mereka menjadikan pertemuan kecil saat makan siang itu menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Bahkan hingga menghabiskan hari-hari _weekend_ dengan jalan-jalan atau bertemu di suatu café.

Dunia nyata memang kejam. Ternyata dia tidak seindah teori-teori yang disampaikan oleh para dosen di tempat kuliah atau guru di sekolah. Kehidupanmu seolah-olah menuju pada satu tujuan, yaitu hidup. Hidup untuk diri sendiri dan masa depan. Dunia nyata itu terasa sangat kejam, ketika kau sudah melewati zona nyamanmu yaitu, dunia pendidikan yang kau masih boleh berbuat salah dan bertemu dengan banyak orang yang kau kenal dan setia menemanimu di kala suka dan duka.

Tapi, dunia nyata tidak membiarkan kamu bersenang-senang dengan mereka dalam waktu yang lebih lama. Dia dengan partnernya yang bernama waktu tidak memberi kita kesempatan untuk istirahat, berhenti atau kembali ke masa lalu. Kau harus menghadapi kenyataan yang ada didepan matamu, bahwa usahamu akan diuji disini, usahamu seorang diri yang bahkan bisa membuat kau lupa dengan orang-orang sekitarmu dan yang terlintas di otak hanya kantor untuk kerja dan rumah untuk istirahat. Menghubungi kawan lama untuk _hangout_ atau sekedar mengobrol sebentar di telepon, hmmm…hal itu sepertinya akan menjadi kegiatan urutan kesekian di dalam _to do list_ milikmu.

Hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh Athrun dan Cagalli, saat SHS mereka menyadari perbedaan mimpi masing-masing. Tapi, selama masa kuliah mereka masih sesekali berkomunikasi. Namun, ketika mereka terjun ke dunia kerja, semua berbeda. Oleh karena itu, mereka merasakan ini adalah kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi kembali. Kesempatan untuk mengenal kembali pribadi masing-masing.

Apabila membandingkan hubungan mereka dengan yang dulu, tidak ada bedanya. Tapi, terlihat sekali kalau untuk sekarang mereka seperti ingin menikmati keadaan. Menikmati keberadaan orang lain yang merupakan sahabat disisi mereka. Namun, mereka tetaplah manusia yang memiliki hasrat dan emosi. Athrun, sudah tidak mau lari. Dia sudah mencapai batasnya, batas keadaan seorang pria yang memiliki hasrat untuk meminang seorang wanita untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya hingga akhir hayatnya.

Entah apa yang ada di otak Athrun hari itu, kakinya melangkahkan tubuhnya ke sebuah toko perhiasan dan dia membeli sebuah cincin emas putih dengan batu ruby sebagai mahkota cincin tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon atau tiang listrik bila perlu, karena dia merasa aneh. Aneh, karena seperti tubuhnya memliki rencana sendiri. Tubuhnya kah yang sudah gila? Otaknya kah yang sudah gila? Atau perasaannya? Entah, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menjaminnya.

Rutinitas mereka membuat Athrun merasa bahwa dia adalah jawabannya. Dialah wanita yang memang benar-benar dia ingin habiskan hidupnya dengannya. Cagalli Yula Athha, tidak ada wanita yang bisa menggantikannya. Mau itu seorang wanita sempurna bak _Yamato Nadeshiko_ seperti Lacus Clyne, ataupun wanita bertubuh indah seperti Meer Campbell, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Cagalli. Karena, ada sesuatu yang dimiliki Cagalli yang tidak dimiliki mereka. Lamunannya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok gadis pujaan hatinya di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Cagalli…."

* * *

Melihat _e-mail_ dari ayahnya dan puluhan pesan singkat yang diterima di _smart phone_ nya, membuat Cagalli muak dan ingin rasanya menghilang dari dunia ini. Pertunangan. Ayahnya, dengan seenaknya menjodohkan dia dengan Yuuna Roma Seiran. Hanya karena ingin memperluas dunia bisnis mereka. Padahal ORB sudah merupakan perusahaan besar, apalagi setelah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik si kembar Sahaku. Ingin sekali dia meminta bantuan saudara sepupunya, si kembar Sahaku tapi dia yakin mereka malah akan 'menghabisi' Yuuna yang Cagalli tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa akhirnya.

Oleh karena itu, disinilah dia sekarang berdiri. Di hadapan pintu dengan papan nomor 2910 yang tak lain adalah apartemen Athrun. Dia membutuhkan seseorang sekarang. Seseorang yang siap menjadi tempat sampah untuknya, seseorang yang bisa menadi _samsack_ untuknya dan seseorang yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Kira sudah keluar dari pilihan karena, mereka sudah jarang bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi melalui _video call_. Berbeda dengan Athrun yang sering bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

Athrun? Mengapa harus Athrun? Bukankah Athrun adalah laki-laki yang menyebalkan yang dia temui saat JHS di sebuah pesta bisnis, laki-laki yang sudah berani macam-macam dengannya karena peta untuk pelajaran geografi. Sudah jelas, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Yuuna, walau Yuuna adalah YANG PALING MENYEBALKAN….tapi, Athrun termasuk ke dalam kategori menyebalkan bagi Cagalli.

Apa karena dia selalu bersama dengannya dari JHS dan SHS walau beda sekolah? Selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya? Selalu mendukung dan tersenyum untuknya? Selalu ada ketika dia meneteskan air mata dan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya? Atau karena, dia yang sangat mengenal sosok Cagalli Yula Athha yang sebenarnya,melebihi saudara kembarnya, Kira Yamato. Semua kemungkinan dan pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya itu, justru membuat Cagalli semakin bingung. Sebenarnya, apa arti dari seorang Athrun Zala untuknya? Bahkan ketika mereka ketemu setelah bekerja pun Cagalli masih melihat Athrun yang sama, yang selalu tersenyum untuknya dan penuh pengertian.

Jari telunjuknya sudah siap untuk memencet bel, namun dia merasa tangannya gemetar. Ia ragu, apakah ini merupakan keputusan yang tepat? Cagalli lalu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, jelas sekali dia sangat ragu. Ingin rasanya dia segera melarikan diri tapi, entah mengapa badannya tidak bisa menuruti keinginnanya, padahal kakinya sudah siap melaju meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

"Cagalli…."

Bola mata berwarna _amber_ itu membulat sempurna ketika mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari belakangnya. Tidak berani membalikkan tubuhnya, dia hanya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat dari salah satu sudut matanya. Dia, berdiri disitu. Dengan tubuh tegapnya dan dengan santainya kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. Wajahnya yang terlihat lelah sekaligus bingung namun masih berusaha untuk tersenyum dia perlihatkan padanya.

Seketika itu juga, seluruh pertahanan gadis itu runtuh. Cukup, sudah cukup. Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Muak dengan drama yang dia mainkan selama ini. Air mata sudah tidak dapat dia tahan lagi, dia segera berlari memeluk Athrun dengan erat, sangat malah dan hampir membuat pemuda itu hilang keseimbangannya kalau bukan karena dinding yang menjadi senderannya. Athrun yang melihat Cagalli menangis meraung-raung, menumpahkan segala emosinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa membelai lembut rambut pirang gadis itu dan mencium puncak kepalanya sambil berbisik, "Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku ada disini."

* * *

Secangkir cokelat hangat beraroma _mint_ Athrun berikan pada Cagalli. Gadis itu menerimanya dan meminumnya perlahan. Setelah hampir setengah jam dia menangis, setelah Cagalli tenang Athrun segera mengajak gadis itu ke apartemennya untuk menenangkan diri dan tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu, bukan rona merah akibat menangis. Tapi, rona merah yang menandakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat karena meminum minuman hangat tersebut.

"Sudah tenang sekarang?" Tanya Athrun lembut yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Cagalli. Wajahnya masih tertutup oleh poni pirangnya yang cukup panjang. "Apa kau sudah siap menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Cagalli pun langsung menceritakan tentang kejadian pertunangan dan _e-mail_ serta pesan singkat dari Uzumi, Kisaka yang memintanya untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan keluarga Seiran. Bahkan Yuuna mengirim e-mail berkali-kali hingga Cagalli muak karena dia memanggilnya dengan panggilan _My Princess_ atau _My Honey_. Oh, ingin sekali Cagalli muntah gara-gara membaca pesan tersebut.

Athrun mengepalkan tangannya, tanda bahwa dia kesal serta marah dengan kejadian yang dialami Cagalli. Tapi, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sisi kesal dan cemburunya dihadapan Cagalli. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Athrun setelah Cagalli selesai menceritakan semua kejadian menyebalkan yang dia alami.

"Aku, akan berjuang seorang diri demi ORB." Jawab Cagalli mantap, "Eh tapi tentunya dengan timku…" tambahnya. "Perusahaan ORB bukanlah perusahaan kecil, dia sudah berkembang jadi perusahaan besar dan aku ingin berusaha mengembangkannya menjadi lebih besar tapi dengan tanganku sendiri. Bagiku, ORB adalah segalanya karena dia adalah hidupku…."

Athrun hanya mengangguk setuju. Dari dulu, Cagalli memang seorang wanita yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar. Memiliki komitmen yang besar dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan dan dilakukan. "Lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu yang terbaik Cags. Aku yakin Uzumi-sama dan Kisaka-san pasti akan setuju dengan tindakanmu apabila kau sudah menunjukkan hasilnya, kau punya kelebihan dalam hal itu dan aku yakin kau dapat meyakinkan orang-orang tersebut seperti hal yang biasa kau lakukan dulu sebagai wakil ketua OSIS."

Cagalli tertawa pelan mengingat masa-masa JHS di Heliopolis, masa dimana dia sering beradu mulut dengan ketua OSIS mereka, Yzak Joule yang merupakan senior kelas IX. Ketika di SHS, justru Athrun lah yang menjadi korban adu mulut Yzak. Athrun memang sesuatu. Dia selalu berhasil bagaimana menenangkan dan menghibur perasaannya. Kalau Kira? Hmm…..paling cepat dia baru berani bicara dengan Cagalli yang sedang 'kambuh' tiga hari atau bahkan seminggu setelah Cagalli 'kambuh'. Berbeda dengan Athrun yang langsung mendekat saat itu juga.

"Terima kasih Ath, kau memang yang terbaik." Ucap Cagalli dan segera beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil barang-barang miliknya. "Aku, pamit dahulu Ath…sudah malam dan aku masih ada berkas kerjaan yang harus disiapkan untuk _meeting_ besok." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah." Kata Athrun datar dan mengantar gadis itu ke pintu depan apartemennya.

"Ath? Kau masih ingat janji kita dahulu?" Tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba ketika dia sudah diluar apartemen Athrun.

"Janji?" Athrun mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Iya. Janji untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan diriku…." Jawab Cagalli dan suaranya terdengar seperti tercekik.

"Oh itu…" ucap Athrun datar. _Perjanjian sialan itu_…pikirnya. "Aku, masih ingat kok."

"Syukurlah…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tolong…kumohon kau tepati janji itu Ath….."

Seketika saat itu juga, Athrun merasa hatinya hancur. Tidak hanya karena ucapan Cagalli tapi juga karena ekspresi gadis itu. Dia menahan tangisnya dan memaksakan senyumnya. Belum sempat Athrun bertanya maksud dari perkataan tersebut, Cagalli segera lari dari apartemen Athrun. Namun, Athrun tidak mengejar gadis itu. Dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya dan dia masih sempat mendengar Cagalli membisikkan kata 'maaf' sebelum dia lari meninggalkan Athrun yang kebingungan. Tanpa disadari tangannya menggenggam erat kotak cincin yang tersimpan di kantung celananya. Karena sekali lagi, Cagalli membentuk dinding penghalang diantara mereka.

* * *

Pertemuan singkat yang sudah mereka jalani selama enam bulan pun tidak berlanjut. Komunikasi pun entah mengapa terhenti atau lebih tepatnya terputus. Untuk mengetahui kabar yang ada mereka hanya dapat mengetahui dari berita yang beredar baik di televisi, koran maupun dunia maya. Cagalli benar-benar menenggelamkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya, bahkan kehadiran sekretarisnya tidak disadari dirinya karena sibuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan file yang harus dibaca dan di tanda tangan olehnya.

"Cagalli-sama?"

Panggilan sekretarisnya yang terdengar cukup keras, membuat Cagalli mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah sekeretarisnya yang tampak lelah karena memanggil dirinya. Entah dia baru menyahut ketika sudah dipanggil berapa kali oleh sekretarisnya. "Ah, ada apa Mayura-san?" tanyanya.

"Ini.." Mayura menyerahkan sebuah proposal bersampul merah pada Cagalli. "Sebuah perusahaan otomotif mengajukan kerja sama dan saya pikir ini merupakan kesempatan bagi kita berhubung kita sedang mengembangkan bisnis di bidang otomotif."

Cagalli menghela napas. Perusahaan ORB sebenarnya merupakan perusahaan yang menyediakan material untuk pengembangan teknologi. Disamping itu, perusahaan itu juga memiliki banyak anak perusahaan yang sudah mandiri dan bisa berkembang sendiri. Setelah Cagalli mengambil alih perusahaan, perusahaan ORB tersebut memfokuskan pada material khusus untuk otomotif. Alasannya, karena apabila membeli dari perusahaan di luar negeri, maka itu hanya akan membuat mahal nilai jual dan biaya produksi.

"Taruh saja, nanti akan aku baca…" jawab Cagalli yang kembali fokus dengan dokumen yang belum selesai dia baca.

"Dua minggu yang akan datang, CEO perusahaan itu akan datang ke kantor Cagalli-sama dan saya sudah mengatur pertemuan Anda dengannya." Ucap Mayura yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Cagalli dan isyarat untuk segera keluar dari ruangannya dengan tangannya. Bukan bermaksud mengusir, namun Cagalli ingin kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Toh, pertemuan itu baru dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi kan? Dia masih memiliki waktu empat belas hari untuk memastikan dan membaca proposal tersebut.

* * *

Menghadiri sebuah pesta untuk urusan bisnis sudah menjadi rutinitas Cagalli. Walau dia sebenarnya tidak suka karena dia harus bertemu dengan orang bergaya hidup sosialita dan bermuka manis di depan mereka, membicarakan bisnis dan kerja sama dan sebagainya, bahkan terkadang-kadang ada saja pria yang berlabel 'hidung belang' mendekatinya. _Well_, dunia bisnis _no offense_ tapi, memang banyak tipe macam-macam orang yang datang dengan satu tujuan yaitu kepentingan perusahaan masing-masing. Malam itu, Cagalli tidak ditemani siapapun, dia memang jarang meminta seseorang menemaninya. Tapi, untuk malam itu, dia merasa dirinya sedang tidak ingin berada di ruangan tersebut.

Segelas martini ringan yang hanya menjadi temannya malam itu, untuk sekedar berdansa kecil pun dia tidak mau. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang Cagalli segera menolehkan kepalanya dan dia terkejut ketika bola mata beriris _amber_nya, bertemu dengan bola mata beriris _emerald_ yang selama ini cukup menghantui hari-harinya.

"Tampaknya, ada yang sedang tidak menikmati pesta malam ini." Ucap Athrun sambil, mengangkat sedikit gelas martini yang dipegangnya untuk melakukan _toast_. "Hmmm, berarti sebagai tuan rumah pesta ini aku cukup gagal apabila tamuku terlihat tidak menikmati pesta ini."

"Ah, apa maksudmu dengan pestamu, Tuan Zala?" Tanya Cagalli sambil sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya dan dia mendentingkan gelas martininya dengan gelas milik Athrun, menyambut _toast_ dari pemuda itu. "Bukankah ini pesta peresmian perusahaan baru di _Kaguya City_ ini?"

"Lalu, ada apa gerangan Nona Athha datang kemari? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke pesta peresmian karena, biasanya kau tidak suka karena kau pasti bertemu dengan orang-orang bermuka dua di pesta seperti ini." Ucap Athrun dan dia menenggak _martini_ yang dia pegang.

Cagalli tertawa kecil, Athrun benar-benar sangat mengenal dirinya. "Perusahaan ini mengajukan kerja sama dengan ORB. Oleh karena itu, sebelum kami bertemu untuk diskusi dan membicarakan masalah kerja sama tidak ada salahnya datang untuk dapat mengetahui seperti apa pemilik serta visi misi yang dimiliki oleh perusahaan baru tersebut." Jelas Cagalli. "Kau sendiri, ada apa?" Cagalli bertanya balik, karena seingat dia perusahaan yang Athrun tangani, perusahaan milik ayahnya adalah perusahaan yang sudah sama besarnya seperti ORB, bahkan lebih besar.

"Urusan bisnis, tak lebih tak kurang." Jawab Athrun singkat. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Cagalli, "Maukah kau menemaniku untuk satu dansa, Nona? Apabila kau tidak ingin berdansa di lantai dansa kita bisa dansa di balkon ini. Toh, tidak ada yang melihat." Pintanya. Menyimpan gelas martini yang mereka pegang di tempat yang aman, Cagalli menerima uluran tangan Athrun. Mereka berdua melakukan _slow dance_, mengikuti irama musik yang terdengar cukup kencang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Seketika, Cagalli merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang tak karuan. Tangan Athrun yang melingkar di belakang pinggangnya, tubuhnya yang sangat dekat dengannya, wajah Athrun yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya sehigga napas mereka bertemu, genggaman tangannya yang erat namun tidak sakit. Semua hal itu seketika membuat perasaan Cagalli menjadi tidak karuan dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Namun, dia berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Athrun. Dia membiarkan Athrun yang memimpin dansa tersebut.

"Kau sungguh cantik malam ini…"

* * *

Bagi Athrun, malam ini sungguh menyenangkan. Tidak hanya mengumumkan perusahaan yang berhasil dia dirikan dengan usahanya sendiri, namun dia bisa bertemu dengan wanita pujaan hatinya. Iya, wanita, itulah kata-kata yang tepat menggambarkan Cagalli. Seorang wanita mandiri yang selalu memperlihatkan sosok kuat dan tangguhnya di depan banyak orang namun, sebenarnya dia adalah seorang wanita yang mudah rapuh.

Dia juga takjub melihat Cagalli mengenakan l_ong dress_ berwarna hijau _mint_. Dress tersebut memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna, namun pakaian tersebut masih sopan karena, ini adalah pesta formal bisnis, bukan pesta acara bersenang-senang. Ketika dia mengajak Cagalli untuk berdansa dan dia menerima ajakannya, seketika sebuah senyuman tulus terlihat diwajahnya.

Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu, membuat pikiran Athrun cukup kacau. Sungguh betapa menawan sekali wanita dihadapannya ini. Dia bukan gadis tomboy yang dia kenal dulu, oek dia masih tomboy tapi, setidaknya dia tahu kapan harus berpenampilan dan bersikap layaknya seorang wanita atau _lady_. Saat itu juga dia ingin memiliki seluruhnya gadis yang sedang berdansa dengannya. Bukan sebagai pria 'hidung belang', namun sebagai seorang pria yang sudah mantap menghabiskan masa depannya dengan seorang pasangan yang dia percayai sebagai takdir dan jodohnya.

Melihat wajah Cagalli yang sedikit merona merah karena malu, serta menggunakan sedikit sentuhan light make up membuat Athrun ingin mencium bibir gadis itu. _Lipstick_ yang digunakan gadis itu tidak menor dan tebal, pilihan warna _peach_ atau _light orange_ membuat bibir gadis itu terlihat _natural_, namun sudah cukup menggoda Athrun untuk menciumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Athrun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Kau sungguh cantik malam ini…"

Masa bodoh dengan pesta bisnis ini, masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang mencarinya dan meneleponnya. Dia ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan Cagalli. Dia ingin mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Serta satu hal lagi, masa bodoh dengan janji mereka karena, benar kata Kira mau sampai kapan mereka memainkan permainan tembok penghalang ini. Mau sampai kapan mereka tidak mau jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing. Athrun sudah tidak mau melihat kebelakang, dia sempat gagal menyerahkan cincin untuk Cagalli,namun tidak untuk malam ini.

Satu kalimat pujian yang dia bisikkan di telinga gadis dengan sukses membuat tubuh Cagalli menegang dan dia yakin wajah Cagalli pasti merona merah dengan hebat. Selanjutnya, tanpa diminta dia menundukkan wajahnya dan membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Cagalli. Betapa sungguh terkejutnya Cagalli dengan ciuman tiba-tiba tersebut. Dia dapat merasakan tangan Athrun yang memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat sehingga tubuh mereka bertemu dan ciuman itupun bukan ciuman yang penuh dengan paksaan, namun ciuman yang lembut.

Tanpa disadari, Cagalli membalas ciuman tersebut sehingga ciuman mereka menjadi cukup _intense_, hmm….yah seperti itulah yang terlihat. Kedua tangannya meremas kemeja Athrun, kedua kakinya terasa lemas sehingga Athrun harus memeluknya dengan sangat erat supaya dia tidak jatuh. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama, mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara. "Ath..tadi itu…." Cagalli berusaha meminta penjelasan dari Athrun, karena dia sendiri tidak mempercayai apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Maaf aku…-"

"Ini salah Ath, tidak seharusnya hal ini terjadi…" sela Cagalli yang terdengar _shock_.

Athrun kembali merasa sakit. Lagi, gadis ini lagi-lagi berusaha menyangkal semuanya. Menyangkal perasaannya juga perasaan Athrun. "Tapi, Cagalli…"

"Maaf, kumohon….maaf…." sambil menahan air matanya, sekali lagi Cagalli meninggalkan Athrun seorang diri dan untuk malam ini, menemani pemuda itu dengan dinginnya angin malam musim dingin dan gelapnya langit malam.

* * *

Hari ini, bertepatan dengan hari pertemuan dengan perusahaan baru. Jujur saja, Cagalli tidak pernah merasa sekacau ini. Kejadian di pesta tersebut membuat Cagalli segera pulang dan meninggalkan acara peresmian tersebut sehingga dia tidak mengetahui visi misi perusahaan baru itu. Bahkan ketika dia meminta pada sekretarisnya, dia tidak mendapatkan informasi tersebut karena sudah jelas dari proposal yang diajukan. Namun, bagi Cagalli itu belum cukup. Sangat kurang malah. Alhasil dia sebal dengan sekretarisnya.

"Cagalli-sama, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." Jelas Mayura melalui intercom.

_Apalagi sekarang? _Pikir Cagalli, bukankah seharusnya sekarang dia ada _meeting_ di _meeting room_ dengan CEO perusahaan baru bernama FAITH Corporation, apabila Cagalli tidak salah mengingat nama perusahaan itu dari proposal yang diajukannya. Oh, Cagalli benar-benar sebal. DIa tidak menyangka kalau sekretarisnya ternyata ceroboh dan membiarkan dirinya harus bingung dengan dua kegiatan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. "Tunggu, bagaimana dengan perte-…."

Belum sempat Cagalli bertanya balik, seseorang sudah masuk keruangannya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Dia, Athrun Zala dengan pakaian _suit_ jas lengkap dengan tatapan, entah bagaimana Cagalli mengartikannya. Lelah? Rindu? Bingung? Cagalli tak tahu tapi, yang pasti perasaan senang, muncul di hatinya. "Ath, mau apa kau?"

"Sudah cukup Cags. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini." Ucap Athrun tiba-tiba. "Kita hentikan permainan bodoh ini. Jujurlah dengan perasaan masing-masing. Akui kalau kau ada perasaanterhadapku dan aku akan mengakui hal yang sama."

"A..apa maksudmu Ath?" Cagalli menghampiri pemuda itu. Entah mengapa dia melupakan dua agenda yang seharusnya dia hadiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Cagalli Yula Athha." Dengan tegas Athrun menyatakan perasaannya. "Walau kita memiliki janji untuk tidak saling jatuh cinta, aku mencintaimu bahkan jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku mencintaimu semenjak aku selalu dapat menangkap sosokmu yang datang ke pesta dengan Ayahmu. Pertemuan di Heliopolis adalah satu hal yang membahagiakan bagiku karena bisa mengenal dirimu walau saat itu aku salah, yah..membenturkan peta. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintaimu…."

Cagalli tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia berdiri mematung dan matanya bertatapan lurus dengan mata Athrun. "Kehidupan selama JHS, SHS, universitas hingga bekerja tidak mengubah keadaan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Hampir sekitar empat belas tahun aku memendam perasaan ini dan aku tidak mau berakhir dengan penyesalan. Perasaan selama empat belas tahun ini bukanlah perasaan yang main-main dan sangat panjang….."

Cagalli masih mematung dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Athrun. Dia hanya bisa diam, menunggu pemuda itu mencurahkan segala perasaannya yang terperangkap selama empat belas tahun. "Mungkin kau akan mengejekku, tapi aku benar-benar serius dengan perasaanku Cags. Kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Bagiku kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku Cags, karena ketika aku berusaha untuk mencintai orang lain, tidak ada yang bisa aku cintai selain dirimu karena mau berapa kali aku jatuh cinta, mau berapa kali aku berpacaran dengan para gadis diluar sana, hanya ada satu orang dihatiku yaitu kau, Cagalli Yula Athha."

"Da-dari mana kau tahu aku pasti akan membalas perasaanmu?"

"Kau tidak usah mengelak lagi Cags. Ciuman saat itu sudah membuktikan semuanya. Aku tahu, dibalik sosok tegarmu, dibalik wajah kuat dan beranimu itu, kau hanya seorang wanita biasa yang mudah rapuh dan aku senang kau hanya memperlihtakan sisi itu kepadaku, itu artinya kau mempercayai diriku sepenuhnya.

Langsung saat itu juga, Cagalli tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dia menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan isakannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Athrun segera menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan mengelus lembut rambutnya. Membiarkan dia menangis hingga perasaannya tenang. Athrun benar, selama ini dia menahan perasaannya. Menahannya demi masa depannya, menahannya demi keluarganya. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi bagi Cagalli apabila perasaan adalah hal yang dapat menghalangi diri seseorang untuk berkembang maka dia rela membuangnya.

"Aku…sudah lelah Ath. Aku….ingin sekali jujur dengan perasaanku ini…."

"Oleh karena itu, jujurlah Cags.."

"TIDAK BISA!" sahut Cagalli tiba-tiba. "Aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar, aku tidak bisa sembarangan melepaskannya! Perusahaan ini, Ayahku….dia tidak sembarangan mengembangkan perusahaan ini! Aku harus-"

Athrun tidak tahan mendengarnya. Dia membungkam mulut Cagalli dengan menciumnya. Sekali lagi dia mencurahkan segala perasaannya melalui ciuman tersebut. "Kumohon Cags, walau itu menyakitkan jujurlah dengan perasaannmu." Jelas Athrun ketika dia sudah mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

Cagalli menundukkan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Athrun. "Karena, kau adalah laki-laki yang berbahaya Athrun Zala…"

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Itu memang benar, tapi itu karena aku ingin fokus dengan apa yang sudah menjadi tujuan hidupku. Ditambah lagi, apabila aku pacaran aku tidak bisa menjanjikan satu hal, yaitu waktu." Jelas Cagalli sambil menelan ludah, "Tapi, saat aku bertemu denganmu di JHS, tatapanmu dan ucapanmu…aku melihat ada yang berbeda. Selama ini aku menahan diriku karena aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka karena aku. Aku memberikan syarat itu, karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka Ath. Tapi, menjadi sahabatmu selama empat belas tahun ini, mengenal dirimu, berbicara denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bermain denganmu, malah memberikan dampak yang berbeda. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan masuk Minerva saat SHS. Karena aku tidak kuat Ath, aku ke Minerva dengan harapan dapat melupakanmu dan kau juga dapat melupakan aku. Aku…..aku, wanita yang jahat ya?"

"Iya, kau menyakitiku dengan syarat yang menurutku cukup bodoh itu. Tapi Cags, kau bukan wanita yang jahat justru kau melakukan hal yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Itu adalah kewajibanmu." Jelas Athrun sambil menghapus air mata Cagalli, "Tapi, kalau aku boleh bertanya, setelah kewajibanmu terpenuhi, maukah kau mengakui perasaanmu yang selama empat belas tahun ini kau tutupi?"

Cagalli menarik dan menghela napas panjang, "Aku….aku mencintaimu Athrun Zala. Maafkan aku yang sudah dengan seenaknya menyakitimu dan memainkan perasaanmu."

Akhirnya, Athrun mendengar kalimat yang ingin dia dengar selama empat belas tahun ini. Akhirnya Cagalli berhasil mengungkapkan kalimat yang selama ini dia tahan dari mulutnya dan jujur pada perasaannya. Kedua sejoli itu saling berpelukan erat dan Athrun mencium puncak kepala Cagalli, tanda bahwa dia sangat menghargai momen ini.

"Jadi,sekarang kita pacaran?" Tanya Cagalli.

"Tergantung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama…..Cagalli Yula Athha maukah kau menikah denganku?" pinta Athrun.

Betapa terkejutnya Cagalli, tidak hanya menyatakan perasaannya namun Athrun langsung melamar dirinya. Dia memang benar-benar pria berbahaya. Tapi, entah mengapa Cagalli cukup menyukai tindakan ini, artinya dia sudah berpikiran jauh kedepan yah, walau dengan keberadaan dirinya di setiap rencana hidup seorang Athrun Zala.

"Ath, kau serius?"

"Iya, aku serius. Sebenarnya aku inginmengklaim dirimu sejak kita lulus SHS karena, aku merasa para pria sudah mulai melirik dirimu apalagi, si Seiran yang sering melirikmu di setiap pesta bisnis yang kita kunjungi selama SHS. Aku, tidak suka." Jelas Athrun yang ternyata Cagalli tidak sangka memiliki sisi yang cukup….posesif tapi, dalam arti yang baik. "Tapi aku sadar kau pasti tidak suka apabila ada seseorang yang mengikat dirimu apalagi, saat itu baik aku dan kau memiliki tanggung jawab. Uzumi-sama pun hanya tersenyum ketika aku datang bertemu dan memohon izin untuk menikah denganmu."

"Apa!? Kau sejak ka-"

"Sebelum aku ke Copernicus, aku menemui Uzumi-sama dan meminta izin untuk melamarmu namun, menurut beliau aku masih hijau. Oleh karena itu, aku sempat mengurungkan niatku ini."

"Tapi, kenapa Ayah sempat mau menjodohkan aku dengan si bodoh Seiran itu!?"

"Itu karena ORB hampir runtuh dan perusahaan yang berkembang paling pesat saat itu adalah Seiran. Sayangnya, syarat yang mereka ajukan seperti itu." Jelas Athrun sambil berusaha menenangkan Cagalli yang panik, "Setelah kau memberitahuku tentang hal itu, aku segera menemui Uzumi-sama lagi dan mendiskusikan hal ini. Aku mengajukan kerja sama dengan ZAFT Corporation milik Ayah tapi, beliau menolak. Bagi beliau ZAFT sudah sangat besar dan dapat berdiri sendiri, justru akan aneh dan terdengar kejam kalau mereka bekerja sama dengan ORB yang juga sudah termasuk perusahaan besar. Uzumi-sama menegaskan, kerja sama dia dengan Patrick Zala hanya ketika ada situasi yang benar-benar gawat sedangkan untuk yang sekarang dia bisa mengatasinya."

"Saat itu aku kesal karena, Uzumi-sama dengan gampangnya merelakan puterinya. Sudah jelas sekali ada udang di balik batu. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan keluar dari perusahaan Ayah dan mulai membangun perusahaan milikku sendiri. Lalu, sekarang dengan tepatnya kau terpilih sebagai Direktur Utama di ORB, aku berhasil mengembangkan perusahaanku sendiri, FAITH Corporation."

Cagalli cukup terkejut, ternyata Athrun adalah CEO yang harus dia temui, "FAITH Corp., itu milikmu Ath…tapi bagaimana dengan ZAFT? Aku bangga dengan prestasimu dan juga FAITH tapi, ZAFT…"

"Mereka sudah tidak butuh aku Cags. Ayah masih bisa menanganinya. Justru aku lebih tenang apabila perusahaan itu berada ditangan yang lebih tepat. Ingat Yzak Joule-san? Dia kerja di ZAFT dan mendapat promosi sebagai Dirut. Dia lebih cocok untuk posisi itu dibandingkan aku."

"Tapi Ath, kalau kau denganku…kau…."

Athrun menarik Cagalli ke dalam pelukannya, "Iya aku tahu Cags. ORB sudah seperti bagain dari diriku juga, sudah semenjak aku mengenal dirimu….oleh karena itu, apa jawabanmu? Atas lamaranku tadi."

"Iya." Jawab Cagalli mantap. "Aku mencintaimu dan bersedia menikah denganmu, Athrun Zala…."

"Akhirnya aku tidak sia-sia membeli cincin ini."

"Eh?"

Athrun mengambil sebuah cincin dari saku jasnya dan segera menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kiri Cagalli. Cagalli sangat terkejut, dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada pikiran Athrun, sudah sejauh mana Athrun merencanakan hal ini. "Ath, kau?"

"Terima kasih sudah bersedia memberikan aku kesempatan ini dan menjadi pria paling bahagia saat ini. Oleh karena itu, Cagalli Yula Athha, aku berjanji akan menjadikan kamu wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia ini tidak hanya untuk saat ini tapi untuk selamanya."

Tanpa memakan waktu lama, pernikahan segera diadakan enam bulan setelah pernyataan itu. Kira sangat bahagia karena, akhirnya kedua sejoli itu jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Athrun tidak keberatan dengan posisinya sebagai Direktur Utama ORB, asalkan dengan hal itu Cagalli tidak perlu menghabiskan waktunya berjam-jam dikantor sampai lupa makan dan istirahat. Mengenai FAITH dia menyerahkannya pada Kira dan sahabatnya itu menerimanya dengan senang hati. Sungguhh dia sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kira.

Baik Athrun dan Cagalli merasa sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya, mereka mau jujur pada perasaan masing-masing. Apabila diingat, perjalanan selama empat belas tahun itu sangatlah panjang dan tidak terkira. Memendam perasaan masing-masing walau itu sakit tapi, ada hikmah juga dibalik hal tersebut. Yaitu pendewasaan diri, dimana mereka jadi tahu bagaimana untuk menghormati dan menghargai keputusan dan perasaan masing-masing tanpa memaksakan diri mereka.

* * *

**Mind to review? Thanks guys!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
